Hiro isn't cute!
by Ybarra87
Summary: Karmi was getting ready to leave SFIT for the day when she bumps into a girl looking for Hiro. It doesn't take long after that for the topic on whether Hiro is cute or not to come up. This is just a one shot. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6.


**This was something I had to try and write when the idea came to me. Now I do feel this has the potential to become a bigger story but since I wouldn't know where exactly to take this it will just be a one shot. However if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in San Fransokyo as classes were beginning to let out at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or SFIT for short. Karmi was exiting her class with the intent on heading home when all of a sudden another girl bumped into her. "Watch where you're going!" She shouted as she looked at the other girl. Karmi took a good look at the other girl to see she was a little bit younger than her, maybe around that annoying Hiro Hamada's age and was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt and grey jeans with stars on the ankles as well as black fingerless gloves and a purple beanie, she also noticed a bandage wrapped around her right arm like she had been hurt. Karmi just looked at her and assumed she was someone who was lost and didn't belong at SFIT. "Excuse me but you don't look like you come here so are you lost?" She asked.

The girl just looked at Karmi. "In a way I am. I'm looking for a friend of mine." The girl replied only to correct herself. "Well he's more of an acquaintance than a friend."

Karmi just looked at the girl not making knowing what to think of her. "Does this friend have a name?" She asked.

"Yes, his name is Hiro Hamada." The girl replied causing Karmi to give an annoyed and disgusted look hearing his name which made the girl give her a curious look.

"You're friend's with Hiro?!" Karmi shouted.

"Sort of, I take it you know him?" The girl replied.

"Oh yeah I know him." Karmi said as she gave out a scoff. "He happens to be the most annoying person I know!"

The girl couldn't help but give an amused smile hearing this. "You like him don't you?" She asked.

Karmi just gave a shocked look hearing this. "No I don't like him!" She shouted.

The girl couldn't help but give a small laugh. "It's okay you don't have to admit it if you don't want to but he is cute." She said.

Karmi just rolled her eyes. "Hiro is not cute!" She yelled as a curious part of her asked. "Just what part of him is cute?"

"Well the looks he gives for one thing." The girl replied.

"His looks?"

"Yeah you know the looks he gives when he's upset, embarrassed, or jealous. You have to admit they're cute."

Karmi just thought for a moment about the time Hiro was jealous when Liv Amara chose her over him and gave a small smile. "Okay, maybe some of the looks he gives are cute but at most their entertaining. He's no Captain Cutie though." She replied.

"Captain Cutie? Who's that?" The girl asked.

Karmi just gave a surprised look. "Captain Cutie happens to be the leader of Big Hero 6. He happens to be very brave and smart not to mention he's saved me more than once as well as cute! In fact he is more cute than Hiro." She replied as the girl just started laughing causing her to give an annoyed look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh if you only knew." The girl giggled out as she looked at Karmi. "Well I happen to think Hiro is a lot better than your Captain Cutie." She said causing Karmi to give a shocked and upset look.

"You take that back!" She shouted only to see the girl shake her head, seeing this just made Karmi want to know why she thought Hiro was better than Captain Cutie. "Then at least tell me why you think that."

The girl just gave a smirk. "Let me ask you a question. What do you know about Hiro?" She asked.

"Well that he's annoying and he thinks he smarter than me." Karmi answered.

"In other words you don't know anything about him. You only see the Hiro in front of you. You don't bother to see what makes Hiro or who he is. The same can be said for Captain Cutie." The girl replied as Karmi gave a frown knowing she was right.

As much as Karmi disliked Hiro she really didn't know that much about him, she always made assumptions. "Then why don't you tell me what you see in Hiro." She said.

The girl just gave Karmi a smirk. "I see a boy who is very smart and capable of doing great things, someone who doesn't give up no matter what is thrown at him. Sure I think he is made for other things, I can see that he is happy with the path he is on no matter what I think." She replied as Karmi just gave a frown and yelled out.

"Just who are you?!"

"Oh the name is Trina." The girl responded as she then said. "Now it's your turn to introduce yourself."

"Karmi."

"Well Karmi, it's been nice talking to you but I think it's time for me to look for Hiro." Trina said as she tried to walk off only to be blocked by Karmi. "Are you afraid that I'm going to steal him away from you now since you realize how cute he is? Do you have a crush on him?"

Karmi just gave a small growl as she then screamed. "I DON'T THINK HIRO HAMADA IS CUTE NOR DO I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

The moment Karmi screamed that out the voice of Hiro startled and shocked her. "Nice to know that Karmi." He said in an unamused tone. "Is there a reason for making this announcement to the whole school?"

"I was just telling this friend of yours who thinks you're cute that you're not." Karmi replied as Hiro's eyes went wide in shock at seeing Trina. Karmi couldn't help but noticed the look in his eyes when he saw her and became curious.

"Trina?" Hiro asked wanting to make sure it wasn't an illusion in front of him.

"Hey Hiro." She said as she walked towards him. "It's been a long time. Do you still think about that kiss I gave you?"

As Hiro blushed at that comment Karmi couldn't help but get upset hearing this. "Wait a minute you kissed him?!" She shouted.

Trina just looked at Karmi giving her another smirk. "I told you I thought he was cute and thought I should give him one at the time." She said as she noticed the upset and annoyed look Karmi was giving and decided to add to it. "Here let me show you how I kissed him." Trina said as she then kiss Hiro on the cheek like she did the first time causing him to blush and Karmi to give a jealous look.

Hiro immediately shook his head snapping himself out of it and grabbed Trina's hand. "Sorry Karmi but I need to talk to Trina in private, sorry for whatever trouble she caused you." He said as he dragged her off into an empty classroom.

"I take it you're surprised to see me?" Trina asked as Hiro looked at her with a look of relieve on his face.

"You survived. I didn't know if Obake made it out or not." Hiro said only for Trina to cut him off.

"I don't know either." She said earning a confused look from him. "You see during the explosion of our base, I ran to my dad to find out what was happening. He told me that he planned on staying in the base as it went down but I refused to leave so he ordered me to. He told me to live my own life and not worry about him, that as my dad he was going to let me live my own life. I really didn't know what to think but he just told me to go and he would send Noodle Burger Boy up after me only he never came. I don't know if he survived or not so it's just been me on my own." Hiro just gave her a sympathetic look and hugged her causing her to give a surprised look. "Easy Hamada there's no need to hug me."

Hiro just broke out of the hug and looked at her. "You just lost the man you thought of as your father. You don't know if he is still alive or not, I'm just glad someone made it out of that mess." He said as Trina pushed him away.

"There's no need to get sappy Hiro." She replied. "Aren't you curious about why I'm here?"

"Yeah I am but first I want to know where you have been." Hiro responded.

"I've been here and there." Trina answered. "It's really not important so let's just get to why I'm here."

Hiro just gave a sigh seeing that he wasn't going to get much out of her. "Fine why are you here?" He asked.

"I need your help." She said as she removed the bandage on her right arm showing that she had been damaged.

"What happened?" Hiro asked as he began to examine it.

"It's not important." Trina responded only for Hiro to glare at her.

"If I'm going to help you then I need to know how this happened." He said as she gave a small smirk.

"I love how tough and determined you are when it comes to something like this." She said causing him to blush and shake his head.

"Tell me Trina."

Trina just rolled her eyes seeing how he wasn't going to let it go. "Fine Yama did this to me." She answered.

"Yama did this?!"

"Yeah, I happen to beat him in a bot fight and like a big baby he accused me of cheating and refused to pay me my winnings. I called him a sore loser and he grabbed my arm nearly tearing it off, luckily I was programmed with how to defend myself and managed to break loose but at the expense of my arm being damaged. I knew the damage would be bad if I didn't get this fixed so I came here so you could help me."

Hiro just gave a sigh. "Why come to me?" He asked.

"Because my dad considered you to be the smartest person next to himself. He saw potential in you that I'll never understand. He isn't around anymore to help me but I know you can. I know you can understand my design and help me." Trina explained.

Hiro just thought to himself for a few seconds. "Fine I'll help you but I have to let the others know about this first." He said as he pulled out his phone only for Trina to take it away.

"No! I don't want them knowing about this! They'll probably watch my every move or tell you to shut me down, I don't want that! I know I tried to bring you back into the world of bot fighting but I was just doing what I was told and programmed to do!" Trina shouted. "If you tell them about this then I will run, I don't care if I break down later. I know you don't want to keep secrets from them so you can tell them about this after you help me."

Hiro could see how serious Trina was about this. "Fine, I'll tell them Professor Granville has me staying behind working on something and to take Baymax with them." He said as he took back his phone. "Just stay here and I'll come back for you so I can take you to a lab to repair you."

"Fine Just don't take too long Hamada." Trina replied as Hiro then left the room.

ABOUT A HALF HOUR LATER

It took about a half hour for Honey Lemon, Fred, Go Go, and Wasabi to leave SFIT with Baymax but once they did Hiro came back for Trina and took her to the robotics labs. However he was unaware he was being followed by someone: Karmi.

Karmi was annoyed about her encounter with Trina and was curious about her relationship with Hiro, not that she cared about him. She only wanted to know what her relationship was out of curiosity nothing more so when she saw him taking her to the robotics lab she decided to follow. She followed them to an empty room where the door was cracked open just a little. Karmi took this as sign that luck was on her side as she then listened closely to them since she knew she couldn't peek in without being caught.

"Whoa I never seen anything like this before." Hiro said as Karmi just raised an eyebrow.

"Well you should feel very lucky Hiro. You are the first boy I'm showing this to." Trina replied as Karmi turned red hearing this.

"I'm a bit nervous what should I do?" Hiro asked.

"Just take your time Hamada. I know you can figure it out." Trina replied as she then giggle out. "You have a very nice touch Hiro. It feels nice."

As Karmi turned more red hearing this Hiro just said. "Cut it out Trina. You don't have to make this weird."

"I'm only being honest." Trina responded. "Hey Hiro, what's your relationship with that Karmi girl?"

Hiro just gave an annoyed groan which annoyed Karmi. "It's complicated. I rather focus on you than talk about her." He answered.

Trina just gave a giggle. "Hey, I know you can keep your focus on my body while you talk about her. You're very talented after all." She said causing Karmi to grow angry.

Hiro just gave a sigh as Karmi listened. "It's sort of complicated. In a way she's a bit like me, we're both happen to be the youngest students at SFIT as well as smart but that's where what we have in common ends. In the end we're rivals, she sees me as nothing more than a nuisance." He said.

"I can see something about her bothers you. Care to tell me what it is?" Trina asked as Karmi put her ear to the door.

"Okay I'm a bit jealous that Liv Amara chose her over me and Baymax." Hiro replied.

"You mean you?"

"Well sort of but it was mostly about Baymax."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Baymax was made by my brother Tadashi and you know he's no longer around." Hiro stated as Karmi gave a small frown. "When Liv Amara originally came to see Baymax I was happy, I thought Tadashi would get some kind of acknowledgement for creating him but when she found I didn't create Baymax she lost interest in me and chose Karmi. It hurt me since I felt that Tadashi's creation wasn't important since it's all I have left of him but it annoyed the heck out of me when she chose Karmi! However I'm over it now." Karmi couldn't help but feel upset hearing this, she had never really considered what he was feeling and just assumed he was jealous of her.

"You're smart Hiro. Real smart in fact you'll get the attention of people who are more famous and powerful than Liv Amara, that's a guarantee." Trina said as Karmi gave another annoyed look hearing this.

"Thanks for telling me that Trina." Hiro replied.

"You're welcome Hiro. Now let's stop talking about Karmi and have you go back to focusing on my body." Trina said as Karmi started to turn red with anger hearing that comment.

Hiro just gave a sigh. "I thought I told you to stop making this weird Trina but yeah let's stop talking about Karmi. You're more important." He said as Karmi's eye began to twitch in anger hearing Hiro say that.

Trina just gave another giggle. "You really have a special touch Hiro not to mention you're very talented. If only Karmi could see how special and talented you are." She said as Karmi gave an angry growl and opened the door.

"Now listen here!" She shouted only to stop when she saw Trina's head on a table and her body laying on another table with Hiro next to it giving a shocked look seeing Karmi there.

"I was wondering when you were going to join us." Trina responded as Karmi's mouth dropped wide open.

Hiro just got out of his chair and approached her. "Now Karmi I can explain." He said but before he could say anymore Karmi just fainted from shock.

"The girl knows how to make an impression." Trina said as Hiro turned towards her.

"You knew she was out there didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I noticed she was following us so I decided to leave the door open a crack and give her the impression that we were doing something else." Trina replied as Hiro gave a bright red blush as Trina started to laugh.

Hiro immediately snapped himself out of it. "This isn't funny Trina! What do you think is going to happen when she wakes up?!" Hiro shouted as he began to think up a plan. "Okay, I think I know a way to fix this. I can take her to her lab and make it look like she fell asleep there and dreamt this. I just need to do it quick before someone else shows up."

However just as Hiro finished that sentence, the sound of Professor Granville's voice coming from behind him scared him. "Mr. Hamada." She said causing him to let out a yelp as he turned to face her.

"Professor Granville! I know how this looks but I can assure you there is a perfectly good reason for this. Just give me a moment to think of one." He said as her stern glare cut through. "Oh forget it, I got nothing."

"Relax Mr. Hamada, I know exactly what's going on." She said as she approached Trina's head. "Hello Trina, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hiro just gave a confused look. "You know who she is?"

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Mr. Frederickson told me about her." Granville replied causing Hiro to give a shocked look. Granville seeing this look decided to explain a bit more. "I was curious about your team's encounters with Obake and wanted to know everything he did so I had Mr. Frederickson tell me. He didn't want to at first but I managed to persuade him."

FLASHBACK

Professor Granville was currently sitting at her desk as Fred came into her office. "You wanted to see me?" Fred asked.

"Yes Mr. Frederickson. Take a seat." She replied as Fred took a seat. "Now that you all know that I know the truth about you, I would like it if you would tell me everything you can about Bob Aken or Obake as you know him. I realized if I asked anyone else about him that I wouldn't get everything out of them so I decided to ask you. I just want to know about your encounters with him and what he has done during those encounters."

Fred just looked at Granville. "I don't know if I should." He said uncertain if he should tell her.

Granville just gave a small smirk. "I had a feeling it would be a little tough to get it out of you. Luckily I have something that just might persuade you." She said as she reached down next to her and pulled up a briefcase placing it on her desk then opening it.

Fred's eyes just went wide at what was in it. "Is that the limited edition crossover issue of Captain Fancy and the Human Fist?!" He shouted as got out of his chair to see it closely only for her to shut the case as soon as he got a good look at it.

"Let's make a deal. You tell me everything I want to know and then I'll give you this comic. Do we have a deal?"

Fred immediately nodded his head. "You got a deal!" He shouted as he began telling her everything that Obake did including Trina and the fact that she was a robot.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hiro just shook his head in disbelief hearing this, he couldn't believe Fred told Granville everything that Obake put them through but then again it was a rare comic and everyone knew how much Fred loves them let along his collection. "So what now?" He asked.

"I want you to take Karmi to her lab and set it up like you suggested making it look like she dreamt this while I talk to Trina here." Granville answered as Hiro hesitated.

"I don't know if I should leave you alone with her." He said as Granville turned back to look at him.

"I suggest you do it now otherwise I'll be arranging an appropriate punishment for coming here after school hours for a questionable project." She answered causing Hiro to groan as he picked up Karmi holding her in his arms.

"Aw, you two look so cute together!" Trina said as she gave out a laugh only to stop when Granville glared at her.

Granville then turned towards Hiro. "You can relax Mr. Hamada, I only want to talk to her nothing more. When I'm done you can go back to fixing her but you come straight to me afterwards got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Hiro said as he carried Karmi back to her lab but before they left the room everyone heard her mumble out.

"Thank you for saving me from that ugly and evil Hiro Hamada, Captain Cutie. Marry me so he will stop chasing after me." Karmi then gave out a small giggle. Hiro just rolled his eyes and began to carry her off while mumbling that he hopes she doesn't give him a reason to drop her.

Once they were gone Granville turned towards Trina. "So Bob created you?" She asked as she began to glance at the notes Hiro made about her. "Impressive like always."

Trina just gave a confused look. "I was created by my dad, Obake." She answered.

Granville just looked at Trina. "I guess you don't know who he really is. Your father, Obake is really a former student of mine who used to come here. His name was Bob Aken, a very talented young man just like Mr. Hamada." She said as she began to tell Trina the events of what happened back then.

Trina just remained quiet for a minute after hearing that not knowing what to think since she never really knew the whole story about her father. "So I guess that makes you responsible for me being created in a way." She said as Granville gave a small smile.

"I suppose it does." She said.

"Look I don't know what to tell you. I don't know where my father is or if he is alive, he ordered me to leave and live my own life and not to worry about him. I would of stayed but he ordered me to go and I had to obey."

Granville just glanced at the notes Hiro had made so far about Trina. "Yes it says here that you have to obey his orders but he also gave you free will to make your own choices." She said as she continued reading. "He also made sure to add a feature to make it look like you were a real human just to fool Baymax. It seems that even though you were made to bring young Mr. Hamada back into the world of bot fighting he took the liberty to make you as close to a real girl as possible. Quite fascinating."

"Yeah, that's my dad. He makes sure to go all out on things." Trina added.

"I'm curious, what was the reason that lead you to come here to be repaired by Mr. Hamada at the risk of being caught?" Granville asked as she placed the notes back on the table. Trina just looked away refusing to answer only to see Granville looking at her waiting for her to answer.

Trina for some reason couldn't take the pressure she was feeling from her glare and cracked. "Fine! I'll tell you! I happen to beat the local champ at bot fighting and he accused me of cheating him and refused to pay me my winnings so I called him a sore loser and he grabbed my arm nearly tearing it off. I was programmed with how to defend myself and managed to break loose but in the end my arm was damaged."

Granville just looked at Trina keeping a calm look on her face which just confused her. "Trina why were you made?" She asked.

Trina just gave a confused look. "I thought you knew already." She said.

"I do but I want you to tell me anyway."

Trina just gave a groan. "I was made to bring Hiro back into the world of bot fighting as well as finding out what I could about him and just how smart he really was. However we all know how that turned out in the end." She answered.

"Indeed." Granville stated as turned away with her back facing Trina's head. "Tell me Trina what have you been doing all this time?"

Trina wanted to refuse answering her but she was beginning to see why Hiro was scared of her. "I've been going place to place trying to find stuff to keep me going." She responded.

"I see." Granville said with her back still facing Trina's head. "Why did you go back to bot fighting? You could of went back sooner but from the way it sounds you only went there as a last resort. So tell me why."

"Because I needed money to keep myself going! Who would hire a robot that looks like a teenage girl let alone who has no parents or documented education?! I knew I could beat Yama and win so I took the chance knowing I could be hurt!"

Granville just remained silent for another minute with her back still turned. "Why did you take the risk of coming here since you knew it could end with you being caught?" She asked.

"Because I knew Hiro could help me. My father happened to consider him one of the smartest people ever and said he saw himself in him. I knew Hiro would be able to fix me." Trina replied.

"Tell me, what do you think of Mr. Hamada?"

"He's smart. Really smart. I mean I was made to bring him back into the world of bot fighting but I could tell he didn't belong there however I kept these thoughts to myself since I had a mission to do." Trina replied as she started to give a small smile which Professor Granville noticed when she turned her head to see her. "He's unique, I mean he does something stupid one minute but the next minute he does something that impresses the heck out of you. He's also a bit naive though, he sees good in people even when they though deserve it."

Granville just turned to face Trina with her eyebrow raised. "Oh how so?" She asked.

"Before he found out the truth about me, he told me I was smart. That I was capable of doing more than bot fighting. Granted I am smart but I was programmed to be smart. Everything he thinks I can be is just a fantasy." Trina answered.

Granville couldn't help but give Trina a smile hearing what she told her. "Do you really think it's a fantasy?" She asked.

Trina just gave another confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I mean Ms. Aken is that like Mr. Hamada, I too think you are smart and capable of great things. In fact if you're interested I would like to offer you a chance to come to SFIT." Granville replied.

Trina just looked at Granville shocked at what she just offered her. "Uh, in case you forgot I'm a robot. I'm not exactly student material." She said.

"While you may be a robot, you do have the ability to make your own choices. From what you have told me, you have been keeping a low profile trying to keep yourself alive even going back to bot fighting when you thought you had no choice. You are capable of thinking for yourself and I think you can turn your life around if you put the effort into it. Besides coming here will help you a lot better than being on your own since you would have access to certain stuff to keep you alive."

Trina just gave a scoff. "You're just offering me this because of what happened with my father!" She shouted.

"Maybe I am." Granville replied. "However I am mostly offering this to you since I know you are smart and capable of great things. Besides your father told you to live your own life, I expect he meant for you to live it the way that makes you happy. Are you happy with the way you lived your life so far?"

Trina just looked away from Granville with an uncertain look on her face. "I'm fine with my life." She said even though the tone in her voice showed she was uncertain.

"If you say so." Granville said as she turned around. "However if you ever decide you want to change your life around come find me. I'll make a place for you here but be warned once you're in you have to prove to me that you belong here." Granville then left the room leaving Trina alone in her thoughts.

About a few minutes later Hiro came back in and saw that Trina was alone. "I take it Granville finished her talk with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, she did. Could you please finish fixing me up so I can go?" She asked. Hiro could see Granville had got to her and decided to work on fixing her with no distractions. As he continued to work on her fixing the damage to her arm as well as making sure her body was functionally properly, Trina decided to ask something. "Hey Hiro."

"Yeah?" He asked as he stopped working on her for the moment.

"Why is that Granville lady so tough on you?"

Hiro just gave a sigh. "It's because she sees a lot of your dad in me. She's afraid I could end up like him. She's a lot of potential in me and is trying to help me by giving me limits. The only reason why she is tough on me is because she knows how smart I am and she cares about me. She wants me to think things through carefully and do what's best. I take it she would of done that with your father if she had the chance." Hiro explained. Trina just remained silent as Hiro went back to repairing her.

Eventually he got done repairing her and helped reattached her head to her body. "So how do you feel now?" He asked.

"I feel great! In fact I feel better than ever!" She shouted as she walked around for a bit and tested her arms. "Did you make improvements on me?"

"Just a little to help increase your reflexes. I hope you don't mind." Hiro answered.

"I don't thanks." Trina said as she got ready to leave only for Hiro to call out to her.

"Trina what are you going to do next?" He asked.

"I don't know lay low for a while before I go back to bot fighting." She answered.

"I think it might be best if you stayed away from it." Hiro said causing her to turn around.

"Why do you care?" She asked annoyed with everything that had happened from Granville to now.

"Because Yama already got a hold of you once. What if it happens again? Or worse what if he finds out you're a robot? He made an army of Baymax copies when he got a hold of Baymax when I was trying to repair him. Who knows what he would try to do if he got a hold of you." Hiro pointed out causing her to give out an annoyed groan.

"Why do act like you care what happens to me?!" She shouted.

Hiro just gave a growl as he yelled out. "Because I do!" Trina just gave a surprised look hearing this. "You think I don't know what it's like to lose a family member?! Well I do, I know you care about your dad and I can see you miss him! When my brother died I felt lost but luckily Baymax and my friends helped me through it especially Baymax because he was made by Tadashi! He's basically his legacy and proof that Tadashi still lives on through him! Just like you're proof that your dad still lives on through you! I know your father wanted you to live your own live but I also like to think that he would want you to make some friends and make a life for yourself that would make you happy!" Hiro just looked away from her after he was done ripping into her as Trina looked away from him too afraid to look him in the eyes. "Do whatever you want Trina. It's your life." He said as he then left the room to report to Granville. After Hiro gave his report to Granville he then went home where his friends were waiting for them and explained what had happened. At first they were upset at Hiro but he explained to them it was something he had to do. He told Trina what she should do but if she didn't want to listen to him then he wasn't going to force her. It was her choice, the team saw that Hiro was upset by this and just hugged him.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day Hiro went to first class and sat at a desk. About a minute later Karmi sat next to him. "Uh is there a reason why you're sitting next to me Karmi?" He asked.

Karmi just looked at Hiro. "Well to be honest I had this very weird dream about you which sort of made me realize I've been a bit rude to you and should at least try to get to know you better before I judge." She replied as Hiro gave a small smile.

"Well it must of been some dream." He said happy she was going to at least try to be nice to him.

"Well it was so strange that it was almost like it was real but then I had another dream where Captain Cutie rescued me from someone who was evil and ugly." Karmi replied with a smile as she began to dream about Captain Cutie as a frown and annoyed look just formed on Hiro's face.

Just then Professor Granville walked into the classroom. "Hello students before we start class I want to introduce SFIT's new student, Ms. Trina Aken." Hiro's just gave a surprised and happy look while Karmi gave an annoyed and shocked one. "She happens to be our newest youngest genius to attend SFIT and she happens to be Mr. Hamada's age." Granville then looked at Hiro giving him a small smile. "Mr. Hamada, if it could be possible would you show Trina around the school when you have the time?"

"Yes, Professor Granville. I would be honored to." Hiro replied as Karmi gave Hiro an annoyed look.

Professor Granville then looked at Trina. "Ms. Aken please sit any where you want." She said.

"Will do professor." Trina said as she made her to Hiro and sat next to him leaving him in the middle of Karmi and her.

Hiro just turned toward Trina and whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Granville gave me an offer to come here when we talked earlier and at first I refused but after you ripped into me it got me thinking that maybe you were right. So after you left the school I went to talk to Granville about coming here." Trina whispered back causing Hiro to give a small smile.

Karmi however was not happy about the fact that Trina was a new student. "You could of told me you were a new student here!" She whispered to Trina.

"It just sort of happened at the last moment." Trina replied making Karmi give out a scoff.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"You're a genius, so you should be able to figure it out." Trina replied.

Karmi just gave out another scoff. "Well why did you have to sit here?" She then asked.

"Because I think Hiro is cute." Trina replied with a smirk while Karmi just scowled at her.

"For the last time Hiro is not cute!" Karmi whispered loudly.

The smile that was on Hiro's face just formed into a frown and an annoyed look formed on his face. He began to realize that even though Trina now had a chance to do something good with her life now he was now stuck in the middle of a new fight and rivalry, literally. He could only hope it would get worse from here, however he had no idea at the time that Fred was coming up with ship names for him and Trina with the best so far being Tiro or Hina. Poor Hiro had no idea his life was going to be a bit harder from now on as each day was going to start with Karmi screaming. "Hiro isn't cute!"

THE END


End file.
